Some electronic apparatuses, such as mobile devices or mobile communication devices, include a touch sensing component for accepting or sensing touch input. Such inputs are also referred to as gesture inputs, which can be a point gesture input, or a vector or directional gesture input.
Although the touch sensing component is often a touchscreen display, in some cases, the touch sensing component does not include a display, or the display aspect of the touch sensing component is selectively disabled. For example, where the display aspect of a touch sensing component, such as a touchscreen display, consumes significant battery power, in the interest of decreasing power consumption, especially for mobile devices, the display aspect is disabled for all or a portion of the component at certain times or in certain modes of operation. In such cases, it would be desirable to provide the user with information about the functions that are invokable based on a gesture input.
It will be noted that throughout the appended drawings, like features are identified by like reference numerals.